When you wish upon a star
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: Warning this is Yaoi Meaning malexmale no like no read those who do enjoy the Pairing is DarkxDaisuke


**Me: Hello everybody i am sooo happy want to know why **

**Shadow: Not really but i have a feeling that your going to say it anyway**

**Me: Indeed i am i'm happy because it's my favorite time of the year **

**Nights: Witch is **

**Me: IT'S CHRISTMAS YAY (Bounces up and down) **

**Nights: YAY (joins in with shadowheart) **

**Shadow: Ba humbug **

**Me&Nights: (stops bouncing and looks at shadow) WHAT **

**Me: You don't like christmas? **

**Shadow: Not really **

**Nights: Why?**

**Shadow: Because it's a stupid time that's why**

**Me: Well fine Mr scrouge we don't need you to enjoy christmas, anyway i hope you all like this fic as much as i have like doing it the one reason why i did is beacuse i have had this song in my head for a long time and then this idea came a long and it wouldn't leave me alone so enjoy Nights disclimer please **

**Nights: Certenly Shadowheart dose not own DN Angel other wise there would be yoai witch means MalexMale not like no read those who do enjoy **

**

* * *

****When you wish upon a star **

**Makes no difference who you are **

**Anything your heart desires will come to you **

Daisuke Niwa stood out in the winter cold on his balcony, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. He was wearing a pair of red pj's that had a white reindeer at the front of the top, a read and white striped scarf was wrapped around his pale neck to keep him warm from the winter air and a pair of white fluffy slippers covered his feet to protected them from the snow that covered the ground. Winter was here and Christmas was only a day away and usually he would have been in bed by now, but he couldn't sleep his mind was filed with thoughts that kept him awake, and those thoughts centred around the one and only Dark Mousey.

**If your heart is in your dream **

**No request is too extreme **

**When you wish upon a star as dreamers do **

Daisuke gave a long sigh watching as his breath turned into white frosty smoke and leaned his head into his hand, and looked down at the city witch was covered in a thick layer of snow. He and Dark found a way so that they both had separate bodies witch was fine at first that way Dark could stick to steeling things and Daisuke could go back to being a normal teenage boy. However as the days went by Daisuke found out that he was deeply in love with the phantom thief, he didn't know how it happen only that it did but he couldn't tell Dark he didn't know if the dark angel liked him or boys in that way and he didn't want to rune their friendship.

**Fate is kind**

**She brings to those to love**

**The sweet fulfillment of **

**Their secret longing **

Giving another sigh Daisuke looked back towards the night sky and noticed that all stars were gone accept for one big shiny one. He had heard rumours from most of the girls on his class that if you see a lone star in the sky it was a wishing star and that if you wish with all you heart your wish will come true, thinking that it was worth a shot Daisuke clasp his hands together and began to chant out loud.

"Starlight, starbright I wish I may, I wish I might, may I have the wish I grant tonight. Wishing star there is only one wish that my heart desires and that is the love of Dark Mousey"

Finishing his wish Daisuke folded his arms on the railing and looked back to the city, he knew it was silly to rely on wishes but he really hoped that it would work. However unknown to Daisuke, Dark was standing not too far behind him he was just about to check on the spiky redhead when he heard his wish. Daisuke loved him? The same Daisuke that he had been crushing on felt the same way, smirking Dark quietly sneaked behind Daisuke and once he was near enough he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist. He felt the Daisuke tense in his arms and his smirk grew wider as he leaned his lips down to Daisuke's ear and whispered.

"Did you mean it?"

Daisuke jumped and Dark let the boy turn around in his arms so that they were face to face, Daisuke stared in shock as he stuttered.

"D-Dark…h-how long have you been here"

"Long enough to hear your wish, now ask the question did you mean it?" Dark said smirk still on his face

Thinking that he may as well tell the truth Daisuke turned his head to the side and nodded, he accepted some kind of harsh words to come from the angel and the end of their friendship, he did not accepted for Dark to grab his chin and pull him into a loved filled kiss, Daisuke blinked a couple a times before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and returned the kiss. Dark gave a grunt of approval before he nipped at Daisuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, witch Daisuke gave and Dark got to rom his tongue over the hot cavern that tasted like vanilla and strawberry. They would have stayed like this forever, but sadly they needed air they pulled back and leaned their foreheads together panting for air as they looked into each others eyes.

"It seems that your wish was granted"

Dark said with a grin on his face, Daisuke smiled and gave Dark a quick kiss on the lips.

"Looks like it did, I love you Dark"

Dark just smiled and kissed Daisuke on the forehead.

"I love you too, now let's get inside it's freezing out here"

Daisuke giggled and followed his new lover back inside, he closed the window, took off his slippers and scarf and climbed into his bed with his back against Dark's hard chest and Dark's strong arms around his waist. Just as he was about to fall asleep he looked at the clock on the nightstand and noticed it was midnight, Daisuke turned his head to look at Dark and said.

"Merry Christmas Dark"

Daisuke was rewarded a kiss to the cheek as Dark said.

"Merry Christmas Dai now go to sleep"

Daisuke smiled and lay his head back on the soft pillows and the not too long the two lovers fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of their future together.

**Like a bolt out of the blue **

**Fate steps in and sees it through **

**When you wish upon a star **

**Your dreams come true **

**

* * *

****Me: Yay it's done and i really proud of how it has turned out to **

**Nights: And so you should be **

**Shadow: Whatever **

**Nights: Shadow don't mean **

**Me: Don't mind Mr scrouge pople, also since this my first christmas on fanfiction i want to say to a big thank you to anyone who has faved or subscribed me or my stories it has ment alot also i want wish you all a merry christmas and new year and may all your dreams and wishes come ture**


End file.
